five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Role-Playing at Freddy's
Role-Playing at Freddy's is a Five Nights at Freddy's RPG (role-playing game). In the game, you play as the animatronics while fighting enemies, gaining EXP points, leveling-up, gaining items, and other stereotypical RPG things. The highest level an animatronic can get to is Level 100. It got a sequel called Role-Playing at Freddy's 2. Story The animatronics finally go get their long-awaited revenge on Purple Man. Starting with Freddy Fazbear, he must find Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy and they will join his party. They will meet Balloon Boy, who is the game's shop. He will give the animatronics items in turn of tokens, which are the currency of the game. Their destination is The Office and to get into it, they must destroy all of the cameras by fighting them, especially the ones in West Hall, W. Hall Corner, East Hall, and E. Hall Corner. After getting in The Office, Balloon Boy appears then a vortex opens and Toy Bonnie appears, and he is the first boss in the game. After defeating Toy Bonnie in The Office, the animatronics look at the monitor and they are pulled into it and get teleported into the future in the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 pizzeria. Now, there are certain areas in the pizzeria where the animatronics can switch between realms, or in this case, pizzerias. There is a sliding steel door at the front of The Office's hall, but Parts/Service is where they want to go. To get there, they must again destroy all the cameras. They finally can get into Parts/Service and meet Purple Man, who is about to kill even more children. He teleports to The Office, now this is where the animatronics must go to fight Purple Man in a final battle. Before they can get out of Parts/Service, they must destroy the last camera. Destroying it opens the door to The Office. After getting to The Office, they confront Purple Man. He turns the pizzeria into a googol-floor tall building. The animatronics fight him on the roof. After defeating Purple Man, a chunk of the top of the building exploded causing Purple Man to fall, with the whole building collapsing. The animatronics then fall. Fortunately, Balloon Boy appears holding a balloon big enough to hold seven animatronics in his hand. They then grab on and hold on to the balloon. Not only did Purple Man suffer an insanely large amount of pain form falling, but the rubble of the collapsing building falls on him which kills him. Due to Purple Man dying, the spirits of the five missing children are freed from the animatronic bodies and they go into the afterlife. Characters Playable *Freddy Fazbear (abbreviated F. Fazbear for dialogue) *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Golden Freddy (abbreviated G. Freddy for dialogue) NPCs *Balloon Boy (abbreviated BB for dialogue) *The Puppet Enemies *Alpha Party Hat *Beta Party Hat *Gamma Party Hat *Delta Party Hat *Chair *Balloon *Freddy Fazbear Doll *Bonnie Doll *Chica Doll *Foxy Doll *Golden Freddy Doll *Freddy Head *Bonnie Head *Chica Head *Omega Party Hat *Camera Bosses #Toy Bonnie #Toy Chica #Mangle #Toy Freddy #Purple Man (final boss) *The Puppet (optional) *Chuck E. Cheese (secret boss) Special Moves Freddy Fazbear Bonnie Chica Foxy Golden Freddy Items Trivia *Foxy's Bite attack is an obvious reference that he is the most likely candidate for who was responsible for The Bite of '87. *The naked endoskeleton in Backstage was going to be a boss, but this idea was scrapped. *The DX Pineapples were originally going to increase an animatronic's stat by 20 instead of 15. *Chuck E. Cheese was a secret boss, and became the main villain of the sequel. Category:Games